The invention relates to an exhaust gas turbocharger for an internal combustion engine, in particular for a diesel engine, comprising a compressor arranged in the intake tract of the internal combustion engine for precompression of an air flow flowing through the intake tract to the compressor. The invention further relates to a switchable air guiding device of an exhaust gas turbocharger.
Such an exhaust gas turbocharger is known in the automotive industry and comprises usually a compressor to be arranged in the intake tract of an internal combustion engine for precompression of an air flow that is to be guided through the intake tract to the compressor. The compressor performs the task of sucking in the airflow and conveys the precompressed airflow into the internal combustion engine. The drive power of the compressor is provided by an exhaust gas turbine that is arranged in the exhaust gas tract of the internal combustion engine and is fixedly coupled by means of a shaft to the compressor. The exhaust gas turbine is driven by the exhaust gases of the internal combustion engine. The airflow that is precompressed and heated by the compressor is cooled by means of a charge air cooler before entering the cylinder of the internal combustion engine in order to obtain a better degree of filling of the cylinder.
A disadvantage of the known exhaust gas turbocharger is however the fact that, as a result of inertia of mass of the compressor, at dynamic load changes of the internal combustion engine, for example, when changing from partial load to full load operation, the so-called turbo lag is observed because the compressor must first be accelerated to the required nominal speed in order to be able to provide the desired charge air pressure.